


balcony.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Promptis - Freeform, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: fireworks, both metaphorical and literal.





	balcony.

“Noct, get up here! Bring your lady friend with ya!” Prompto waved furiously from the balcony of the hotel, teetering on the edge. Noctis sighed, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head.  
  
“He’s really excited for the fireworks, huh?” you laugh, soaking up the rare PDA from the prince.  
  
“Yeah, it doesn’t take much to excite him.”  
  
The two of you headed into the ornate lobby of the hotel and the sight of golden flecked white marble nearly knocked you on your ass. You never really traveled before dating Noctis and when you did, you definitely weren’t staying in a place like this. But, it was a special occasion. The Kingdom was celebrating the birth of a new royal and he wanted to be in the center of it. Partially for a number of street vendors selling food, mostly for Prompto. He had been pretty down and Noctis never liked seeing his best friend wanting. The hotel staff welcomed the two of you with wide smiles.  
  
“Your Highness! Are you here for the show?”  
  
Noctis sheepishly grinned, embracing strangers wasn’t his forte, but bless him, he tried. “Uh, yeah, actually. I just needed to find our room.”  
  
He detached himself from you and crossed his arms in an attempt to look regal. Silly boy.  
  
“Right this way, Prince Noctis. The room we chose for you two is divine in all regards.” Before you two could even attempt to follow him up the stairs, Prompto came crashing down.  
  
“There you guys are! Hurry! The sun is setting! They’re going to start any minute!” he exclaimed, pushing you and Noctis both up the stairs. “Come onnnn.”  
  
Once in the room, you stepped out onto the balcony, floored by the view. The sun lit the city in a golden hue, windows stained with the colors of the sunset, the dull roar of people gathered below a welcome intrusion. Sheer, white curtains danced in a light breeze around the doorway. Noctis pulled your hair to the side and kissed your neck, staring out at the city with you.  
  
“Will this do?” he teased. “A lady of your stature shouldn’t have to mingle with the common-”  
  
“Yes, Noct,” you giggled, facing him. “I think this will suffice.” Your lips met, warm and welcoming. His hands traveled, coming to rest on your hips, his thumbs gently massaging the skin under your shirt.  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
You and Noctis hurriedly moved away from each other but stopped panicking when you saw it was only Prom and not a member of the staff. “Whoa, you don’t have to stop on my account,” the blonde cackled jokingly, snapping pictures of the sunset and probably your flushed faces. Noctis rubbed the back of his head and smiled at you, placing one more kiss on your forehead before joining Prompto on the balcony. The sun was beginning to go behind the buildings, shafts of light breaking across the white marble of the hotel. “Golden hour is my faaav.”  
  
The three of you leaned on the railing, watching contentedly as the sun fell, plummeting the world into darkness. Noctis reached for your hand, lazily leaning on his arm. His hands were always so warm, calloused from training, radiating strength. The stars made themselves known above and Prompto set up his tripod to get a few long exposures.  
  
Noctis looked at you, his face soft, eyes traveling up and down your frame, like he was in love, so in love. He kissed you again, this time with a bit more bite to it. You inhaled sharply as he pressed you back against the railing, deepening the kiss. “Noct, Prompto is right over there,” you hissed, pushing against his chest.  
  
“He’ll be okay. Or he can just join.”  
  
“Noct!” Although, the idea wasn’t the worst… The prince kissed you once more, this time tugging at the waistband of your pants. “You do realize the number of people around, right? Plus golden boy over there.”  
  
“Let them see.”  
  
His fingers grazed your skin as they worked their way under your shirt, toying with your bra, expertly slipping his tongue back into your mouth. You broke the union with a small gasp, chin resting on Noct’s shoulder as he found his way to your breasts, a warm palm cupping one and then the other. His black hair brushed across your cheek, your face pressing into his leather jacket. His heady voice soft in your ear. And then you saw him, Prompto, slack-jawed and red as can be, watching with bewildered curiosity and mortification. _Oh gods, this will be a story to tell. One definitely not for the campfire._ You could see Gladio’s smug face and hear his persistent inquiry to join you in bed. You smiled into Noct’s hair, rolling with it. He lifted you onto the railing and you drew him close with your legs. His growing member pushed into your thigh through his jeans. Prompto hadn’t moved, clearly trying to figure out the best way to edge out of the situation without causing a problem.  
  
“Prom,” Noctis growled. “Come here and help me.”  
  
Prompto gulped, shaking his head. “W-what?”  
  
Noctis looked at him, smiling at how you twisted under his touch. “I said, come help me.”  
  
Sunshine boy did a little awkward dance, fumbling with his camera. “I- I don’t know, dude, she’s kinda your girl and there are so many people and I don’t… I can’t-”  
  
“Prompto,” Noctis whispered. His eyes pleaded, saying more than he ever could. “Please.”  
  
A flip switched in the gunman’s head and he gently set his camera back on the tripod. “Okay, I mean, if she’s okay with it.”  
  
You nodded breathlessly, grinding against your prince anxiously. “Please, Prom.”  
  
He looked at the ground, weighing the consequences, playing with his gloves. Noct left your side, just for a moment, to grab his hand and pull him to you. “Prompto, it’s okay. Just… follow your instincts on this one, buddy.” Noctis watched with half-lidded eyes as Prom slowly touched your face, biting his lip when you leaned into it. His eyes were screaming everything he wanted, he just needed a push. You kissed him, nibbling at his lower lip, and placed one of his hands on your chest and held it there. He traced the outline of your nipple through your shirt before giving it a light squeeze. Consider him pushed. He shrugged off his vest and made quick work of your shirt, leaving you exposed to the night air and anyone who happened to look up. Noctis took off his jacket and shirt and grabbed at his erection, stroking himself through his pants. Prompto continued kissing, excitedly dragging you off the railing and down to the ground, careful to mind your head. Noctis knelt beside your face and pinned your wrists above your head, breath hurried and impatient. He never was one to drag things out. Prompto left small love bites down your stomach and stopped at your pants, looking at you and Noctis worriedly.  
  
“Take them off, Prom,” the prince encouraged, lust clouding his eyes. You helped the blonde by lifting your butt and wriggling out of your jeans as he peeled them off. Everything he did was delicate and planned, so unlike his fighting technique, so out of character for the goofy, klutzy boy you all loved so dearly. You felt like he was cherishing every kiss, every moan, every sign you were turned on and by him no less. Your panties were the next to go and Noct had to use more force to hold you down as Prompto pried your knees apart and licked from your knee to your dripping sex. He was ballsier, growing in confidence every time your legs squeezed his head. His tongue made words spill from your mouth faster than you could think them. Noctis grinned like the cat that got the cream, using his teeth to pull your bra down, freeing your breasts. Prompto looked up from his handiwork, taking in everything he saw.  
  
“Noct, I, please, I need you,” you whimpered, arching your back, your chest pressed to his face. “Please, please, _please_.”  
  
The dark haired man laughed, biting your nipple and tugging. “You heard her, let’s show her how we celebrate around here.” Prompto blushed, giving your stomach another wet kiss. The two boys were completely undressed in the time it took you to come back down to earth, a thin sheen of sweat adorned your trembling body. Noctis presented his cock to you, ordered you to get on your hands and knees. You complied, opening your mouth and taking the head slowly, licking the tip. Noctis groaned, a heady, delicious noise that made you want to please him, to bring the future king to his knees, leaving him anything but wanting. “Prom, go on. Fuck her,” he snarled, gripping handfuls of your hair and thrusting into your mouth. “Fuck. Her.”  
  
Prompto was always self-conscious and tonight it really did a number on him. He wasn’t inexperienced by any means, but the way Noctis had sex and the way he liked it were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Besides, he had no idea he would be on a balcony with his best friend and his girlfriend, naked, tonight of all nights, or ever really. He wasn’t that lucky. But in this moment, with his friend waiting, this girl in front of him wanting him so badly… he suddenly felt worthy of affection, like he didn’t have to be humble and awkward anymore. He grabbed your hips and lined up with your throbbing clit, savoring the way you felt around his member, making soft noises until he was in to the hilt. You moaned around the prince’s cock, never so full before. They each found a rhythm that worked and guided you to orgasm.  
  
“Not yet,” Noctis breathed, standing up. Your cheek found the cool marble, a soft exclamation left you as Prompto pulled out as well. Noctis had taken his hand and led him back to the balcony railing, pushed him to his knees, and before any of you blinked had Prompto handcuffed to the balcony.  
  
“Dude, what-”  
  
“Shhhhh,” Noctis murmured, a single finger to his friend’s lips. “We’re gonna take care of you.” He tilted his head to the side, taking in the way Prompto quivered beneath him, the way you crawled over to the two of them and waited for the next command from your future king. Noctis guided you to Prom’s waiting cock, which twitched when you breathed on it, and left the rest to you. You kissed it softly, eyes locked with Prompto’s, and trailed your tongue up and down the hard member. He was at a loss for words, straining against his cuffs, looking down at you pitifully. He wanted to touch you, to feel you writhe under him, to do anything but wait for you to release all his pent up sexual drive. Noctis stroked himself, lips parted, as you took all of Prompto in your mouth, gagging a bit. His hips bucked toward you, a small dribble of cum oozing out of the tip. You tasted it and wanted more. And before you could get it, your reward, Noctis yanked you off by your hair.  
  
“Goddamn it, Noctis!” you seethed, pouting.  
  
“He doesn’t deserve it yet.”  
  
Prompto cursed under his breath, yet still unable to do anything about it. You looked at your prince with confusion and then understanding. So this is how it’s gonna be. Noctis took you in his arms in front of the gunman, removed your bra, and took your breast in his mouth, rolling the nipple between his teeth. He sat on the ground and broke away from your flesh long enough to utter, “Ride me. Ride your king.” You obliged immediately, his cock stretching you until you thought it wouldn’t fit anymore. “Look at him while I touch you. Look at Prompto while I take you.” Your eyes rolled back in your head, hips working against his. “I said look at him.” He grabbed your chin and turned your face to Prom. “Look at him and tell him who owns you.”  
  
You moaned, Prompto’s face red and yearning, so enamored by your state. “You- ah! You own me.”  
  
“Who?” he snarled, meeting your pace with reckless abandon. “Who do you serve?”  
  
“You, Noctis, you.”  
  
Prompto’s erection was throbbing, waiting for attention. He looked pained.  
  
“Who. Do. You. Serve?” Each word was another thrust harder than the last.  
  
“You, my king. I s-serve you.”  
  
“Does he get to fuck you like I do?”  
  
“N-no,” you cried, hands finding stability on Noct’s shoulders. “I’m your girl. I-I am your good girl.”  
  
“Thatta girl,” he grinned, bringing you to cloud nine with a few more thrusts. You yelled his name, nails digging into his back, walls tightening around his shaft, and he too came, spilling himself inside you. You shivered, unsure of what to do next. Could you even stand? Noctis moved hair out of your face and kissed your nose. “That’s my good girl.” You smiled knowing you had done a good job, the moment ending the second you heard Prompto groaning behind you.  
  
“I haven’t forgotten about you,” Noctis chuckled, moving you so he could stand. “I never do.” The prince met Prom’s eyes before he leaned down to kiss him. You watched, touching your chest, the intimate moment unfolding before you. Prompto squirmed, wanting his own release. “Not yet,” Noctis whispered, his hand around his friend’s erection, pumping slowly. “Not yet.” He would bring Prom to the edge and stop. Over and over. Tears fell down the gunman’s face.  
  
“Please, Noct. Can I? Please,” he sobbed, pain dripping from his voice. “I need it, man, please.”  
  
“I don’t know… What do you think?” Noctis purred, looking at you.  
  
I saw how badly Prompto wanted to let go, to feel the pleasure we were still reeling from, and yet Noct’s dominance drew me in. “He hasn’t earned it.”  
  
“Oh come on, what do I have to do!?” Prompto yelled, thrashing in the hopes the cuffs would break. “PLEASE LET ME COME.” Noctis continued to let his hands wander, inviting you over as well. Your hands found purchase on the wiry form of the gunman, exploring the entirety of his flesh until you were the one holding him intimately, you were the one denying him orgasm, you were the one he cursed so vehemently, blood trickling from his lip as he bit too hard. Noctis lapped it up, chuckling at Prompto’s attempt to bite him too in a sorry act of revenge. “Guys, please, I can’t, it hurts.” He looked at you like a kicked puppy. “I’ve done everything you’ve asked.”  
  
You glanced over at Noctis, waiting for instruction. This was his game after all. You were only along for the ride. His indigo eyes were focused on Prompto. “Finish it,” he ordered. Something flashed across his face when Prompto sighed from relief. You took Prom into your mouth, but it only took a few seconds for him to shoot his load into your throat, his voice cracking.  
  
“Don’t waste a drop,” Noctis crooned into your ear, kissing your face and neck as you helped your friend reach his climax to the fullest. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled, first to you, then to Prompto. Prompto shuddered, falling limply to the floor, energy spent. He panted heavily, shooting you a halfhearted smile. Noctis took his restraints off and placed a tender kiss on his friend’s cheek. “You did good.”  
  
The three of you jumped at a loud explosion. The fireworks began, an intricate display of color, while people below cheered. Prompto pulled you into him, Noctis followed, his arm wrapped around you and his best friend. “I love you guys,” he murmured into your hair. “I’d miss the fireworks for you two any day.”


End file.
